The Blade that was once Black
by MC-kun
Summary: An alternate retelling of how Ichigo gets his powers back after his fight with Aizen. Ichigo will soon realize that the price for power...is worth more than he could have ever imagined. Rated T for violence. This is my first fanfic so criticsm is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! MC-Kun here! This is my first fanfic so your reviews, and opinion will help me out a lot! I'm hoping that I can release chapters weekly, so please be patient with releases! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only what I'm typing**

...

"Here I am." He said.

In an instant Ichigo knew who it was. He was a companion. He was a friend. He was the only person that knew Ichigo better than anyone else in the world.

It was Zangetsu.

...

Ichigo stared at the food in front of him, almost hesitantly. "Um…Orihime" he began.

"So what do you think of my special bento, Kurosaki kun." asked Ichigo's good friend Orihime Inoue.

Before Ichigo could speak, he noticed Orihime's friendly face distort into shock.

"Um…a…sorry Kurosaki kun…I have to go somewhere…" Orihime said, as she bowed slightly, and took off.

Ichigo sighed. Despite his friend's efforts to keep him in the dark, he knew why she had to leave.

It was a hollow.

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't help, but feel weak. He was weak because he couldn't fight. He was weak because he couldn't protect. He was weak because he couldn't do anything.

The reason for his inability to protect was because of his lack of power. He lacked the power to fight, and protect, therefore he was weak.

Damn it, he thought.

Ichigo leaned on the wall, enjoying the view only the roof of the school could give him.

Final Getsuga Tenshou.

That was the end of everything. The end of Aizen, and the end of his Shinigami days.

"So that's why it's called 'Final', huh?" Ichigo joked, to no one in particular.

He was talking to himself again, that was never a good sign.

The chimes of the school bell reached his ears indicating the end of lunch. Taking this as his cue to leave, Ichigo stood up, and gathered his belongings.

As he made his way to class, Ichigo remembered the bento that Orihime made for him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't notice if I left it there" he assured himself.

...

"Kurosaki kun!"

Ichigo turned around, and was surprised to see Orihime with a rather upset look on her pretty face.

"What?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

Orihime showed me the bento I left on the rooftop. "My Bento! K-Kurasaki kun…didn't finish it, does that mean it's bad?" she pouted.

Ichigo cringed. That look of hers hurt him.

He sighed. "I'll eat it."

Without a second chance to think of his actions, Ichigo took the bento, and finished it in one go.

"Wonderful…" Ichigo croaked, and surprisingly enough, it was enough to satisfy Orihime.

"What did you like about it Kurosaki kun? The sushi covered in syrup, or maybe the tempura filled with chocolate chips?" asked Orihime with eager interest in what Ichigo had to say about her…"creation"

"Um…they we're both soooo…'interesting' that I couldn't tell which one was better…" said Ichigo, being careful with his words.

Orihime smiled a million watt smile. "Well I'm glad you liked it!"

**...**

Ichigo went home right away due to some…"stomach problems" when he came across the Quincy Uryu Ishida.

Ishida was surprised to see Ichigo, and tried his best to hide his exhaustion, but Ichigo knew better.

"Yo, Ishida you look exhausted. Anything wrong?"

Uryu avoided Ichigo's intense glare. "No, just jogging, what makes you say that?"

Ichigo smirked. "So you skipped school, just to jog…"

"You know how smart I am, I don't need to go to classes."

"…Okay, I understand sorry for doubting you…"

Uryu was relieved, but tried not to show it. "As long as you understand."

"Oh, by the way Uryu."

"Yes?"

"Nice Quincy robes, but I don't see the logic in wearing them just for a casual jog."

Uryu didn't say a word.

...

Ichigo went home, and was surprised to see his sisters Karin, and Yuzu in high school uniforms.

"Ichigo! How do I look in my uniform?" asked his sister Yuzu kurosaki.

Ichigo barely looked for a second before giving a half hearted compliment. "Looks great."

However the thought that her brother might just be spitting out a random half assed comment never slipped in Yuzu's innocent mind. "Thank you Ichigo!"

Ichigo caught a glance of Karin Kurosaki shaking her head in disapproval.

Ichigo just shrugged. "Hello Karin."

"Hello to you Ichigo. Jolly as ever I see?"

Ichigo ignored Karin's obvious sarcasm. He wondered where Karin got that from.

"HEEELLLLOOOOO! ICHIGOOOO! WELCOME HOME!"

Oh God, definitely not from him, thought Ichigo, as he put his hand over his face.

As his father rambled about nonsense, Ichigo couldn't help, but wonder how his three year old of a father was the same powerful Shinigami who helped him fight Aizen, not to mention helping Ichigo with Final Getsuga Tenshou.

Final Getsuga Tenshou…

Ichigo shook his head. Forget about it, he told himself.

Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's dad sensed that his son was in deep thought.

In a much calmer voice than before, Isshin consoled his son. "Ichigo…you know there was no other way…you're not weak. It took unbelievable courage to do what you did."

Realising his dad's efforts Ichigo faked a smile. "You're right dad, I'm not weak."

That was a lie, a complete lie.

Ichigo knew better, he was far from 'courageous' or 'powerful' like his father said.

He was weak, and he hated it.

**...**

**Oh boy…Ichigo seems pretty depressed doesn't he? I'll try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Until then please review! Don't worry I can take constructive criticism!**

**Cheers!**

**-Mc kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray! Second Chapter! See it didn't take long! Thank you for the reviews, and I kept your comments in mind when I wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only what I'm typing.**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

"Ichigo you're pitiful"

Before Ichigo was a tall man draped in black known only as Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, why do you cower before me?"

He looked at his hands; they were shaking violently, Zangetsu was right, he was frightened, but why?

"It's because of fear Ichigo, without power your hearth is filled with fear."

Ichigo gulped. He knew what Zangetsu was going to say next.

"You are nothing without me. You are powerless."

Suddenly Zangetsu's face distorted and Ichigo recognized the altered face immediately.

It was me, he thought, Ichigo was looking at his own face.

...

Ichigo walked to school that morning wearing the scowl that his face got accustomed to these last few years.

"Hey! Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see his somewhat idiotic friend Keigo Asano running towards him in break neck speed.

Crash!

"Yo" mumbled Ichigo taking his foot out of Keigo's throbbing face.

"Good morning Ichigo. Good morning Keigo."

Ichigo noticed the voice belonged to Mizuiro Kojima.

"Hey" Ichigo muttered.

Seeing Ichigo's downcast face upset Keigo and Mizuiro, but they didn't let it show. They knew it was better to leave him alone.

...

The school day went by without anything worth noting, and as Ichigo picked up his bags he noticed a familiar hulking figure towering him.

"Hey Chad" said Ichigo as he picked up his school bags.

Chad gave him an acknowledging nod.

Walking home with Chad gave Ichigo a sense of nostalgia. He remembered the old days when he and Chad were burning with adolescent spirit getting into fights as if it was daily routine. However that fire left Ichigo's eyes, and Chad never had the violent spirit to begin with. He stayed with Ichigo because they made a promise, and he was a man who never backed down on his promises.

Along the way Ichigo noticed the look of apprehension on Chad's face. Ichigo was concerned.

"Everything okay Chad?"

Chad broke away from his train of thought. "Um…yes" he grunted.

Ichigo knew that something was wrong, and he didn't back down from his interrogation.

"Are you sure? Chad I know already it's a hollow right?"

Chad looked away for a second, and then back to Ichigo he said, "Yeah"

Ichigo hid the look of pain in his eyes. "Just…go…"

Seeing his once loud and crude friend like this deeply upset Chad, but he knew he shouldn't treat Ichigo like a child. Ichigo could take it. He was a man.

Chad sprinted off to a dark alley, opposite of where Ichigo was facing.

Ichigo started to walk away, but took a quick glance to where Chad ran off to.

...

"EEEk!" the loud cry of the defeated hollow was quickly silence by a burst of energy from Chad's _Brazo Derecha de Gigante._

"Two down one more to go." Chad uttered to himself.

Chad carefully absorbed his enemy. It was a humanoid hollow, and it was the oddest of the hollows he faced this afternoon. Its body looked black, bleak, and empty. The hollow's torso was shrouded with flaming black reiatsu. Around its waist were draping white flames that encircled him. Chad thought it was his imagination, but there seemed to be a katana sheathed in those flowing white flames. The hollow's face was covered by a plain looking mask. However, it had no eyes.

The enemy was still, and Chad couldn't help, but notice how familiar this hollow's reiatsu was. Chad was in no immediate danger; his enemy's reiatsu seemed unbelievably low, almost nonexistent. Chad prepared his attack of choice _El Directo. _As he fired the deadly burst of blue concentrated reiatsu, he noticed that the enemy was no longer in front of him.

As Chadturned around he instinctively raised the armor shield on his right arm to fend off the blow the hollow dealt him.

Chad backed away, and was shocked to see the hollow holding…a zanpakutou!

How could this be? Was it an arrancar?

The hollow launched at Chad, but its attacks are once again easily blocked.

Chad didn't know how that hollow was holding a zanpakutou, but its attack power is still nowhere near Chad's. Noticing that the enemy didn't appear as a huge treat, Chad relaxed a little, but still didn't lower his guard. A threat is a threat, no matter how weak.

From that moment, the situation was in Chad's favor, but when a certain orange haired teenager showed up…

…things got out of hand…

"_PLORTCH!"_

"ICHIGO!"

...

**So that's the second chapter! I know it was kind of short, but whatever! Please read the upcoming chapters, I promise things will get more interesting! Please review while you're waiting for the next release! I'd love to see what you have to say!**

**Cheers!**

**-Mc kun **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not on Bleach only the story that I'm writing. Enjoy!**

Ichigo felt a dull pain sear trough his chest, a pain all too familiar too him. He groaned as blood spurted out his mouth. It tasted cold, and metallic, but he didn't mind the taste he actually sort of missed it. As he fell slowly to the ground, he heard Chad call his name. Ichigo glanced at his friend's face. He saw fear…

…Damn it all, thought Ichigo.

…

…

…

Rain, there was rain. Rain engulfed Ichigo's numb body as he lay there staring at the grey skies. He struggled to remember what happened to him. Oh yeah, he thought, I got stabbed by that hollow. So, does that mean that I'm dead?

The thought of death did not scare Ichigo; he knew what lay before him. Pretty soon someone from the Seritei would fetch his soul, and he'll be transferred into the soul society. Ichigo smirked; it'd be funny if Rukia was the one to do it. He would actually want to see Rukia's reaction when she sees him dead. She'd probably say something like, "You ignorant fool!" or something.

"You're already giving up?"

Hell yeah I am, sighed Ichigo.

As soon as Ichigo's mind processed that someone spoke to him, he turned around.

"Long time no see…Ichigo…"

Ichigo eyes widened in shock, it was Zangetsu!

"Why are you surprised? I will never abandon you…we are inseparable."

Ichigo looked away. "…but my powers are gone…so why are you still here?"

Zangetsu took a step towards Ichigo, and now he could see his old blade properly. Zangetsu still donned his menacing black coat, and was as expressionless as ever. There was a slight change though, he looked older…almost tired. Ichigo also noticed that there was a hole forming on his chest…like a hollow. This bothered Ichigo.

"What's with the hole on your chest old man?"

Zangetsu gave Ichigo a sad look. "Ichigo, do you know what happens to a Zanpakutou when they're wielder dies or loses their power?"

Ichigo never thought about it. "Nope, what happens?"

Zangetsu stared at the skies. The rain was still falling mercilessly upon them. "The Zanpakutou loses its sanity and slowly breaks. When it shatters, the wielder will notice it, and they too will fall into a state of depression."

Ichigo flinched. That sounded brutal. He looked at Zangetsu with concern. "How are you doing old man?" Ichigo was worried, but couldn't help but wonder why Zangetsu didn't seem any different than usual. Well of course, Ichigo hasn't talked to Zangetsu for a while so he doesn't really know what was normal or not for his Zanpakutou.

"I am holding on for now, but my pain and misery is slowly taking over my body and overtaking my sanity" said Zangetsu who seemed to be in deep thought.

Ichigo can't help but feel sorry for the old man. Zangetsu has saved Ichigo from numerous predicaments. Without Zangetsu's power Rukia would be dead by now, he would be killed on the spot before he even got to the soul society never mind rescuing her. Aizen would have had it his way, and the end of the world as we know it.

Ichigo was still wondering about the hole on Zangetsu's chest. "You still didn't tell me about that huge hole…" Ichigo said, giving Zangetsu a probing stare.

"If inflicted with tremendous grief…even a Zanpakutou can turn into a hollow."

Ichigo frowned. "What the hell Old Man? Why didn't you say so from the start? Damn it!"

Zangetsu expected this reaction. They are one after all, one mind and one body. However what he didn't expect was what Ichigo was about to say next. Well, he probably did expect it, but he didn't know that Ichigo would say it so bluntly.

"So how can I stop this?" asked Ichigo, with a bit of the flame returning in his eyes.

Zangetsu paused. Allowing the temporary shock to settle in. "My emotions are directly linked to you Ichigo, you should know best."

"Huh?" muttered Ichigo said, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I do not lie. I am sure that you have seen this yourself Ichigo. You are grieved because if your inability to fight. You are filled with sorrow when you see the friends you used to protect fight for you. You are devastated at how weak you have become."

As soon as Zangetsu said those words, multiple mirrors formed around Ichigo showing him from the past months. Ichigo gasped in surprise at how his face looked. They were so pitiful, so weak, so oblivious at the concern his friends had for him. Then the mirrors flashed an image of someone watching over him. Day and night, seven days a week.

Ichigo felt tears forming on his eyes. "Rukia…" he whispered.

The mirrors exploded into a beautiful display of shards. They broke until they were merely nano size and miniscule. Ichigo was reminded of snow, as the extremely small pieces of shards fell upon him.

Zangetsu started to speak again. "Ichigo without power to protect you feel weak. Without a sword to wield you feel helpless. You are nothing without a sense of responsibility, without a sense of justice."

Ichigo fell on his knees. Zangetsu's words cut him like a knife.

"Ichigo cut this Ally of Justice crap. If you want to protect something…protect it with whatever you have. Power or not, gather whatever strength you have left, and fight for it. If you truly love something then put your entire hearth into protecting it, even if it cost you your life."

Zangetsu stood like a menacing tower. The whole world around Ichigo drastically changed. The rain stopped, and the clouds dispersed, revealing an orb of pure, majestic light. The building around Ichigo which were once skyscrapers shook, and grew so high that it pierced the heavens. Every ounce of darkness and fear that enveloped the place was gone, and replaced with an abundance of intense aura.

"Ichigo, Face forward! What do you see?"

Ichigo did as he was told, and turned to see the broken shards lying on the ground piece together, forming into a big dome of mirrors. Suddenly, Ichigo saw himself in the outside world with a sword stuck in his hearth.

Ichigo subconsciously touched his hearth. He remembered how it all started. He met a soul reaper, a soul reaper named Rukia. She risked his life to save him, and in order to save his family Ichigo had to make a difficult choice.

He had to be a soul reaper.

When he took Rukia's blade into his own hearth that was when it all began…and now it will be the same.

Zangetsu noticed the look in Ichigo's eyes. He knew it well. Ichigo was ready.

In mere seconds a door opened in front of Ichigo. A flash of blue light greeted the two.

"Ichigo keep on running, and never look back. Even if you fall climb back up, and even if you are heavily outnumbered with only your two fists to defend yourself, you must fight. That's what it takes to be a man."

There was silence between the two. Even without words they understood the answer. There was no question to begin with. They both knew what the answer was from the very start.

"Old man!" snapped Ichigo without looking back.

Zangetsu didn't bother replying.

"You bastard I already knew that without you telling me."

With that Ichigo dashed off into the blue light with the fiery determination in his eyes, a look that seemed to have died long ago.

Zangetsu watched him go. As soon as Ichigo left, he felt the whole in his hearth.

It was gone.

**Phew! Now the real action begins! From this point onwards I will introduce some OC's, but trust me, they are very important to the plot. I expect this story to have a lot of chapters, but it depends on the free time I have. Anyways while waiting for the next chapter please review! Your comments are very much appreciated!**

**Cheers!**

**-MC Kun **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters…unfortunately…**

"Ichigo keep on running, and never look back. Even if you fall climb back up, and even if you are heavily outnumbered with only your two fists to defend yourself, you must fight. That's what it takes to be a man."

There was silence between the two. Even without words they understood the answer. There was no question to begin with. They both knew what the answer was from the very start.

"Old man!" snapped Ichigo without looking back.

Zangetsu didn't bother replying.

"You bastard I already knew that without you telling me."

With that Ichigo dashed off into the blue light with the fiery determination in his eyes, a look that seemed to have died long ago.

Zangetsu watched him go. As soon as Ichigo left, he felt the whole in his hearth.

It was gone.

…

…

…

Ichigo opened his eyes, and a throbbing sensation in his chest welcomed him. He looked down, and saw a blade stuck through him. He was back.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" It was Chad, and Ichigo gave his friend a grin. There's no need to worry about me, thought Ichigo, I am…

…a man.

Ichigo slipped his hand to his chest, and grabbed the blade slowly sticking out. A burst of staggering light coursed through the blade, and crawled up his hand. The hollow gave a low groan as it felt its power being absorbed by Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Chad simply muttered. He could do nothing. He had to trust his friend's actions.

There was an explosion of blue light, and Chad had to cover his eyes. When he lifted the arm protecting his vision, he was greeted by a whirlwind of smoke, and dust. Chad saw a shadow slowly emerge from the smoke screen, and took a fighting stance, ready to strike if it was an opponent. Slowly the figure made its way to Chad. It had the same appearance as the hollow. Black reiatsu clothed the figure, but this time it was in the shape of a kimono. His flickering robe of shadows distorted the light around him. The white reiatsu hovering around his waist remained there, but there was also a flashing wave of the same white reiatsu around his neck, forming some sort of scarf. Propped upon his shoulder was a huge black zanpakutou without a guard or a sheath. Chad instantly recognized it, it was Zangetsu. Something was different about it though, aside from the size increase. There was a captivating dragon pattern running along its smooth black surface, and the whole sword radiated blue, as if it's barely containing its enormous amount of power. The hollow masks with no eyes still covered his face, but the shock of orange hair totally gave it away. It was Ichigo, and he was more powerful than ever.

"Hey Chad…I'm back" said the new Ichigo.

"So it seems." Chad answered back. That was all he could say, right now he was speechless. He was awestruck.

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, and couldn't help, but frown. "Why is it glowing like that?" asked Ichigo as he scratched his head. "It looks bigger too, but now it's even lighter than its bankai form…"

Chad smiled. Zangetsu glowing obviously means the extra reiatsu emerging from it. Despite Ichigo's many battles, he still hasn't learned to control his reiatsu. Although, having the tremendous energy that almost seems infinite is almost impossible to control, especially for Ichigo.

Chad was about to open his mouth to say more, but Ichigo interrupted him. "Chad, do you sense that?" Chad was confused at first, but after a minute he noticed it too. It was a hollow. Chad was impressed. It seems that Ichigo's senses have heightened as well. Perhaps it was because he absorbed the powers of a hollow giving Ichigo an advantage. Now, that Chad thinks about it, the reiatsu of the hollow that Ichigo absorbed seemed nonexistent at all, so how did Ichigo get this powerful? Why did that hollow have a zanpakutou in the first place? Before Chad could ponder any more, he noticed the numerous hollows crawling towards Karakura town.

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled. "Why are there so many hollows all of a sudden? On my first day back too? What if I got rusty?"

"You fool"

Chad and Ichigo both turned around to see a familiar Quincy along with a red haired girl.

"You're out of control reiatsu attracted them all here. Seriously should be able to control it by now Kurosaki" said Uryu Ishida. Ichigo frowned at this.

"Kurosaki kun! I'm so glad you're back! Now I can show you how much I've improved!" squealed Orihime, flashing Ichigo a victory sign.

Ichigo smirked, and looked at all his friends. Chad gave him a nod, and a grunt, Orihime was all smiles, and Uryu…well he has a half smile, and a frown going on.

"I'm sorry guys, but can you let me handle this on my own?" asked Ichigo, turning his back slightly to his friends.

"K-Kurosaki kun! You can't do that! You'll get hurt!" shrieked Orihime.

Uryu raised up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "She is absolutely right Ichigo, there must be more than fifty hollows right now, and soon there'll be thousands. That reiatsu explosion you just unleashed did not go unnoticed to the hollows, and the soul society…"

There was silence, the only sound that could be heard were the screeching of hollows. "Chad, Inoue, Ishida…how many hollows have you guys fought when I was gone…" Ichigo muttered.

Uryu stared at him. "How are we supposed to…"

"How many?"

Uryu paused uncertain if he should answer. "About one thousand…"

Ichigo raised his head, and held Zangetsu tighter. "How many hollows are going to fill Karakura town…"

Uryu knew where this was going. "About one thousand…"

Ichigo swung Zangetsu creating a gust of air, and the destruction of several buildings as he swung the dark blade. Uryu couldn't help, but be impressed by Ichigo's newfound power. With just one swing Ichigo several hollows, and…some private property. "Reckless jerk" muttered Uryu.

Ichigo turned back to his friends. "Consider this as payback for the time I was gone."

With that Ichigo flew up to the sky, his scarf of reiatsu flowing behind him, making him appear as a guardian angel.

Well it fits him; he is Karakura town's #1 guardian.

**Ichigo gets his powers back, but it's not easy strolling from here. Greater enemies and threats await him. Oh by the way, how do guys feel about OC's? Do you hate them, like them? Would you mind if I gave Ichigo, and the other's new powers, and upgrades? Please tell me your opinion so I know what to write. Review please! I want to hear you suggestions!**

**Cheers!**

**-MC kun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…but I do own Naruto…I wish…**

**Chapter 5**

**In the soul society…**

Rukia Kuchiki made her way to her captain's office, wondering why she was called so suddenly. She was sure to wear her lieutenant's badge not because she wanted to show it off, but she wanted to be formal when in her captain's presence. Rukia paused in front of Captain Ukitake's door. She took a deep breath before opening it.

"Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki reporting for duty!" said Rukia bowing respectfully. This made her captain laugh.

"Rukia you're always so formal…relax once in a while…" said Ukitake giving her a warm smile.

"I-I'm sorry captain" said Rukia giving another bow. Ukitake sighed, but he was patient. "You don't need to apologise Rukia."

Rukia blushed a little. Oh man! She screwed up again! Rukia just knew that if Ichigo was here he would have laughed his ass of, and teased her. "That fool" she muttered.

Ukitake blinked. "I'm sorry Rukia, did you say something?" Rukia furiously shook her head. "No sir! Please forget I said anything captain!"

It must have been my imagination, thought Ukitake. "Anyways, the reason that I called you here Rukia is because of a huge reiatsu disturbance down in the human world. The disturbance was so great that one thousand hollows appeared at the location."

Rukia blinked multiple times. "Did you say one thousand hollows sir?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, and oddly enough they were all taken care of in less than a minute. All the hollows disappeared before we were even notified of the situation."

Rukia was in deep thought. There was only one person in the human world that could do that. It was him, she thought, but she had to make sure.

"Um, captain, where did this happen? I mean do you have the location?"

Ukitake searched Rukia's eyes, and he sensed anxiety, and excitement. She looked like a kid waiting for their favourite cartoon

"It was in Karakura town…now Rukia, what we need you to do is…" Ukitake couldn't finish his sentence, because a loud, tattooed, red haired man interrupted them.

"Rukia! Did you hear! It's Ichi…" his sentence was muffled by Rukia's hand. Renji easily go it off. "What was that for!"

Rukia was enraged at her childhood friend Renji. "How dare you interrupt my meeting with Captain Ukitake!"

Renji slowly turned around to the grinning white haired man who seemed amused by all of this. "Well hello Renji, haven't seen you in awhile."

Renji bowed. "I'm sorry captain; I didn't know you haven't told her yet."

Ukitake smiled. "It's alright, actually why don't you explain it to her Renji."

Renji bowed again before turning to Rukia. "Well there's a huge reiatsu disturbance in Karakura, we don't know the source of it yet, but it's highly likely that's it that idiot. No doubt he can't control his powers yet. It's up to us to get the situation under control or else the whole town is going to be crawling with hollows."

Rukia nodded. "Even if he can take care of them down there, Karakura town is full of people with significant spirit energy. I doubt our substitute soul reaper can take care of all them. I guess we have no choice"

Rukia raised his eyebrows. "You make it sound as if your only doing this because it's your job…admit it, you're happy that you get to see him after all this time."

Rukia looked away, but Renji could still see the blush on her cheeks. "Idiot, our duties comes first."

Renji, and Ukitake exchanged glances, and sighed. "Whatever you say Rukia."

**Back in Karakura town**

Ichigo yawned. "I'm beat! I've never been this tired in awhile!"

Uryu smirked. "You were so cool just a moment ago, but now your back to your usual no good, lazy ways…" Ichigo was picking at his ear. "Sorry Uryu did you say something?" said Ichigo not even looking at the Quincy.

Orihime wasn't sure if she should be happy that Uryu, and Ichigo were fighting again just like last year, or if she should be concerned. As she watched Uryu, and Ichigo butting heads, she laughed, and chose to be happy.

"Ichigo…" Chad said in such a low voice that Ichigo almost didn't catch it. "Your still in you're…um whatever that form is…maybe you should change back in case more hollows come."

Ichigo thought about it. "Yeah I guess you're right, good idea Chad." Ichigo said, as he searched around for his body. Wait, did he even get out of his body? Ichigo looked around the dark alley, and panicked when he couldn't find his body. Oh shit, he thought, what if I died and I became a soul reaper forever! Do I have to move to the soul society now?

Uryu saw the panic in Ichigo's face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked without the slightest bit of concern.

Ichigo turned around to face his friends. "I can't find my body."

Uryu raised his eyebrows. He looked around as well, but couldn't find it. "Strange, have you tried your substitute soul reaper badge?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo never thought about it. "No, maybe I should give it a try."

Ichigo looked through his bag that he recklessly dropped on the ground a few moments ago. It was all dirty now. After a few seconds Ichigo finally found it. It's been awhile since Ichigo actually used it so some dust and debris has been collecting on it.

Ichigo looked at his friends before putting the badge close to his hearth. It felt cold, and it sent shivers up his spine. Suddenly, the black reiatsu cloaking him began to ooze into the badge. Ichigo felt it warm up, and it got so hot that he had to drop it. Ichigo yelped as he flapped his hand frantically. After he calmed down, Ichigo noticed that he was back in his school uniform.

Chad picked up the badge. Ichigo winced, thinking that Chad would burn his hand, but surprisingly Chad stayed calm. He tossed it back to Ichigo, and he noticed the burning intensity was gone replaced by welcoming warmth. Great, now he had a portable heater. As he was still admiring the heat emanating off of the badge he noticed a hearth beat coming from…the badge?

Ichigo freaked out. "What the hell? I could have sworn that thing just beat into my hand" yelled Ichigo rather loudly.

"Noisy as ever huh Ichigo?" said a familiar woman's voice.

"Shut up Rukia…" said Ichigo.

"Wow, you're more of an idiot than I thought" said the male beside her.

"Why don't you say that to my face Renji?" Ichigo retorted.

…

…

…

"Oh my God!" Ichigo exclaimed as his mind finally processed what he just said.

Ichigo turned around, and smiled at the two figures clothed in black kimonos.

"Hey Ichigo…long time no see" said Rukia, who was trying to keep a straight face, but eventually let out a warm smile.

Ichigo's mouth dropped. "Rukia…"

Their eyes caught each other's glances, and stayed like that for awhile.

Eventually Renji cleared his throat making Ichigo and Rukia snap back to reality.

"Hey you orange haired punk, did you miss me?" asked Renji, winking at Ichigo.

"Not a chance in hell you bastard."

**Yay! So everyone's reunited again! Thank you guys so much for your feedback with my questions for last time. They really helped, thanks! Now I have another question. Do you guys want an implied Ichigo\Rukia, or a more serious relationship between them? This fic isn't really meant to be a romance, but if enough people want it then I can make it happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own what I am typing and nothing else.**

The rain had stopped, and the skies that were grey were now pierced by a shock of blue. The sky scrapers stood high and mighty signifying only in the confidence increase of the master of this world. Zangetsu stood over it all. The sight was something so rare, and he admired every precious second of it. If he blinked or even dared look away for one second, he was afraid that it would all go away. He knew the dangers of giving Ichigo those powers, and he knew the consequences for breaking the fragile laws of reality. Perhaps Zangetsu was selfish, he just wanted Ichigo to be happy, but that happiness comes with a huge burden. That power came with an enormous danger.

Zangetsu felt the spot where the hole was on his chest. Was it really worth it?

"Zangetsu, can I go now?"

Zangetsu didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Yes you have fulfilled your duty. Thank you for what you've done despite the consequences.

A figure draped with a cloak of black reiatsu walked beside Zangetsu. "I had to do what I had to do."

Zangetsu looked at the figure. "You didn't want to do it?"

The black figure returned Zangetsu's gaze. "All I know is that even in this body void of emotions, I still feel that I have to protect him." It touched the hole in its chest. "The bond is still here even after my evolution."

Zangetsu scoffed. "Evolution you say, for the price of becoming 'that' you lost your emotions. I can hardly call that an even trade."

There was silence between the two as they looked up at the piercing blue skies.

"You should hurry up to your own time plane. Who knows how many time anomalies you've caused by coming here?"

The figure cloaked in black smiled. "A being such as I can surpass time itself."

Zangetsu raised his eyes in shock. "Don't tell me…" He paused composing himself. "What other powers came with you're…'evolution'"

The figure merely smiled. "You can tamper with your clock by moving its arms, but it doesn't necessarily alter reality. Zangetsu remember. Time is merely reality. All we time lords can do is conceal it."

"Wait time lord?" Before Zangetsu could get an answer, he was gone.

**In the real world**

"More please!" yelled Renji Abarai as he finished devouring his dish.

"Okay, more rice for the moocher" said Tessai Tsukabishi. Renji glared at him, but only managed to mutter a weak "I'm not a moocher."

Ururu handed Renji a bowl full of rice. "Here you go…" Renji smiled at Ururu and thanked her.

"…moocher" muttered Ururu.

After dinner was over, Ichigo noticed that Rukia wasn't in the room. Probably outside, he thought.

He was right; Rukia was on the roof of Urahara's store, gazing at the stars. He glanced at her face; it was thoughtful and filled with doubt. Ichigo noticed that he hadn't talked to Rukia that much since they met earlier. Maybe now was the perfect time since they're alone?

Rukia noticed Ichigo staring at her from below. "Ichigo want to come up here?" she asked.

A small smile escaped from Ichigo's lips. "Sure"

For a while they said nothing while gazing at the stars. The heavenly bodies looked so clear and majestic that night; the mood was almost…romantic? Ichigo shook his head, and tried to start a conversation.

"So um, Rukia, I heard you're a lieutenant now, that's pretty cool" Cool? What was he thinking? Of course it's cool what kind of compliment was that?

Rukia tilted her head to the right a bit. "You think it's cool? Well I guess that's a huge compliment coming from you."

Ichigo scowled at her but he knew where she was coming from. "You know me so well it's almost scary."

Rukia laughed. "Ichigo I know everything about you both body and soul."

Ichigo blushed at the mention of 'body' and Rukia must have realised what she said because the silence returned. The two of them didn't mind the silence though. They just lied down and enjoyed the galactic show up above.

"Ichigo, can I have a moment of your time?" said a joyful voice.

Ichigo turned around to see the Kisuke Urahara. It's been a while since Ichigo spoke with the mysterious show owner and to be honest, Ichigo couldn't trust him. Aside from his laidback personality and his somewhat silly looks, he was a dangerous man. It was Urahara's seal that ultimately finished off Aizen, well of course he couldn't have done it if Ichigo didn't deal fatal injuries to Aizen, but Urahara was still technically the one who finished off Aizen. Ichigo knows that Urahara has helped him many times, but he still had doubts about the man.

Ichigo followed Urahara to the seemingly endless training grounds under the store. Ichigo still wonders how Urahara built that thing. Great, another thing I don't know about Urahara, thought Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed that Tessai was setting something up, but he couldn't tell what it was. Beside him was a black woman with cat like features. It's Shihouin Yurouichi!

"Hey there Ichigo ready to have some fun?" said the infamous 'Flash step goddess'.

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. "Do I have a damn choice?"

Yurouichi grinned. "Of course you don't now let me see that new power of yours"

Ichigo took out his substitute soul reaper badge and stared at it. How the hell do you activate it? Ichigo did it how he normally transform into his soul reaper form and put the badge to his hearth. The badge started heating up until the heat was unbearable. Before Ichigo could drop it, a stream of jet black reiatsu escaped from his badge and overtook him. Ichigo felt the indescribable feeling of power that enveloped him. In less than two seconds he was in the form that he recently discovered. What the form was exactly even the wielder didn't know. The blade in his hands was in the form of Zangetsu so that was reassuring enough. Ichigo had a feeling that he could trust his newfound powers though. Unlike his inner hollow powers, his new power had a feeling of familiarity residing within it. It smelled like Zangetsu, but there was a certain odour that lingered about. A faint smell of sadness and despair lingered the black aura.

Ichigo snapped back into reality when he noticed Yurouichi inspecting him. "Hm…not bad, it looks cooler than your old one I suppose."

Ichigo scowled. "If you're dead it doesn't matter if you look cool or not."

Yurouichi gave Ichigo a teasing smile. "You're so lame Ichigo, I feel bad for Rukia. She met you after all those months and you barely talked for two minutes. What a shame."

Ichigo could feel his face heating up slightly. "What the hell? You were listening?"

Yurouichi grinned. "We all were, even the serious guy with the glasses. We were even betting on what you were going to do. Thanks to your cowardice, I lost a fair amount of money. I think Orihime chan won"

"What…did you think I was going to say?" asked Ichigo, trying to hide his curiosity.

"I thought you were finally going to fck her" said Yurouichi nonchalantly.

Ichigo was certain he was burning red now. "What the hell!" Even if he did that sort of thing what would Byakuya do six months from now? Could soul reapers even have kids?

"Miss Yurouichi! The battle grounds are ready" said Mr. Tesai. So he was making a battle ground? What for?

Yurouichi led Ichigo to the so called battle ground. All it really was were branches encircling a clear area of sand. It wasn't anything like the coliseum.

Ichigo found himself in one side of the makeshift battle ground and on the other side were Yurouichi and Urahara. Ichigo was startled to see the branches stuck to the ground shake and emit a pale white burst of energy into the air. As they merged, the brilliant light formed into a sphere that surrounded the battle ground. What the hell was that, thought Ichigo, are there any more surprises?

"Ichigo why don't you show me what your new powers can do?" said Urahara with his eyes hidden behind his trademark hat.

Before Ichigo could respond, Urahara unsheathed his zanpakutou Benihime.

"Bankai…"

Ichigo couldn't believe what he saw next.

Oh crap…

**The 7th possibility realm:**

A certain figure cloaked with jet black reiatsu stood before the ultimate judge known only as The Law.

"Do you realise your crimes? Not only did you break a rift in time, but you handed over technology to a human from the 4th realm. Do you realise what's waiting for you?"

The dark figure nodded. "Yes your honour."

"What awaits you…Zangetsu?" said The Law.

"…death."

The Law was about to lay down the hammer permanently erasing the existence of the broken zanpakutou in front of him, but he had to ask one more question.

"Have you made any contact to any one else besides the human wielding the SEED?" asked The Law.

Zangetsu didn't answer, earning him a shock from the chains he was tied up with.

After several more shocks, he muttered an answer. "The 4th Zangetsu"

"Are you insane?"

"No, just crazy."

"That shall be your final words." The law laid down his mighty hammer. "My word is absolute, it doesn't bear lies. You are finished, Zangetsu."

Suddenly, there was nothing but darkness.

…

…

…

**Back to the real world (4****th**** possibility realm):**

Ichigo lay on the ground, he has never been more exhausted in his life. At least he was doing better than his opponent.

Urahara had a painful wound on his left shoulder. It wasn't fatal, but it was extremely painful.

"I can't believe that you don't even know how to use your powers yet Kurosaki" muttered Urahara while he was being attended to by Yurouichi.

Ichigo still couldn't believe what happened. Every time Urahara got near to striking him, the black reiatsu would react to Ichigo's instincts and defend him. Urahara explained that the cloak was connected to Ichigo's subconscious, and his instincts. So his whole body is a weopon now huh? Ichigo imagined what it would be like to have full control of his black armor. It would be nearly impossible to even land a blow on Ichigo, but he has the focus power of an eight year old, so that's out of the question for now.

Urahara had suggested that a way for Ichigo to control his power is to make an image in his mind, and portray it with his reiatsu cloak. Ichigo concentrated all his might into the image of a shield. Before he knew it, a black shield formed on his arm. It was gone in three seconds. Ichigo's attention span wasn't the best.

Ichigo also found it a struggle to maintain the shape of his cloak. Before it was perfectly fine, but now that Ichigo found out that the cloak was controlled by his thoughts, he found himself having troubles keeping it in a normal shape. Ichigo guessed that when he didn't know, his subconscious was controlling it, but now that he does, he was to focus all the time just to keep his form up.

Why are his new powers so complicated? Ichigo remembered the days when his only attack was Getsuga Tenshou. It was so simple, he would yell out his attack's name, swing his sword and the enemy would be dead. Now it was a whole new ordeal. Maybe his new powers just don't suit him?

"Ichigo, your powers are very mysterious indeed. I have never seen anything like it, and I am sure that your powers hold more secrets, secrets that are beyond my imagination."

"So even you don't know what to do? Great, what the hell am I suppose to do now?" complained Ichigo.

Urahara took of his hat and stroked his pale blonde hair. "Why don't we ask the greatest teacher so far?"

"The greatest teacher…you mean."

Suddenly, the blade in Ichigo's hands started shaking and becoming hot. Ichigo let go of it, and watched as the dark blade spin wildly in the air. A flash of white light filled the entire room, and when the blade finally descended to the ground, it's form has been replaced to that of a human.

"Hello Ichigo...I need to talk to you about the SEED."

**End**

**I'm so sorry that it took like four days before I could update. I have no excuses just plain old procrastination. Well, anyways, look forward to the next chapter!**

**Cheers!**

**-MC Kun **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's me again! I watched the fourth bleach movie today and special thanks goes to hitsugayatoshirou1220 for reminding me about it…I totally forgot about it until a few days ago. Now that I'm fuelled with inspiration from the movie…here's my best attempt for a chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the bleach series or any of the characters. The only thing that is mine is this fanfic.**

"Hello Ichigo I think it's time to tell you about the SEED."

Ichigo stared for a moment but quickly regained his composure. Ichigo had seen stranger things…most of them were Rukia's drawings.

"What SEED? What're you talking about?" said Ichigo; he didn't like being the only one who didn't know the answers. He looked at Urahara and he seemed just as confused as Ichigo was. That wasn't a good sign.

"To explain the SEED I must first explain the existence of the seven dimensions connected to the inner world."

"…Eh?" was all Ichigo could mutter.

"There are several dimensions that are similar to the one you are familiar of. Each one is different from one another, but still holds similar properties."

"Um…in layman terms please?" asked Ichigo. He wasn't stupid but Zangetsu could get very confusing at times.

"Ichigo, do you know what parallel dimensions are?" It was Urahara this time who had taken up the task of enlightening Ichigo.

Ichigo thought for a second. "Yeah…I saw this movie the other day about this guy who woke up in a different dimension where a girl he knows has disappeared."

Urahara nodded. "What Zangetsu is trying to say is that there are seven different dimensions that are similar to this one. I know this much but I have yet to know what the SEED Zangetsu mentioned is."

Ichigo frowned. "How come you guys only told me about this now? Damn that pisses me off…"

Urahara chuckled a bit. "Well it would seem weird if I just told you about it of the blue. You didn't need to know…"

"…but now I do…" muttered Ichigo glaring at Urahara.

"Precisely"

Zangetsu looked at Ichigo with concern in his eyes. He didn't want to get Ichigo in any more danger but he knew Ichigo had to know the truth. Forgive me Ichigo, he thought.

"Well then Ichigo are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Did you even need to ask?"

**The seventh possibility realm: **

The hammer of fate slammed down indicating the death of Zangetsu.

There was a loud sound of gears and the chimes of bells echoed the court. Zangetsu's vision turned grey and there was a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew it was blood.

He awaited his cruel fate already knowing that he did his part. He was finished his pupose.

Now it was Ichigo's turn.

**The fourth possibility realm:**

Ichigo pondered over Zangetsu's words still amazed about what he learned a few hours ago.

"The SEED is a weapon from the seventh dimension…" Zangetsu had explained. "…it allows the user power to freely wield the delicate structure of anything spiritual…that of course includes reiatsu…"

The SEED is ultimately powered by the user's mental powers. It's a weapon that fully depends on the user's mental capacities. Ichigo swore to himself. Could he really master this power? Even if he did he didn't want such a power. It was too overwhelming.

"Ichigo…what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice.

Ichigo was startled to see Rukia sitting on his window sill.

"Holy crap Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo was surprised, annoyed and a bit embarrassed. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and it seemed that Rukia also noticed as a red flush crept onto her cheeks.

"Anyways…" started Rukia after Ichigo was decently dressed. "What happened? You left right after you spoke with Urahara san."

Ichigo was a bit surprised. "So you followed me here?"

Rukia scowled. "You make me sound like some kind of stalker."

"Oh…sorry"

"What? Ichigo Kurosaki apologised? Now I know that something is bothering you. So what's wrong?"

"Well you see…"

**The seventh possibility realm:**

"So Zangetsu is finally out of our plans. Our future is finally brighter."

The Law grinned at his accomplice. "Our future? Don't forget your role in all of this…

…Sousuke Aizen"

"Yes I won't forget your honour…"

"The SEED's upgrade, have you finally finished it?"

"No not yet…I still need more time"

"Time is something we don't have…be sure to finish it"

"Of course your honour"

"I will have your head if you try anything reckless like what you did in the fourth dimension…something about becoming the king of the soul society? That was childish…"

"Of course your honour, I was childish back then your honour."

The Law smirked briefly. He knew all too well that his subordinate was planning something behind his back. Let him scheme to his hearth's desires, Aizen's power is nowhere near mine, he thought.

Aizen had similar thoughts. Did he really think that becoming king of the soul society was his plan from the start? No…he desired something much greater than that…

…and The Law himself will hand it over to him.

**The fourth dimension:**

Rukia's eyes widened. "Wow, I've heard stories about the seven dimensions but I never thought they could exist…simply amazing."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah but what amazes me most is this SEED thing I got…I mean seriously why did I even get this power?"

"So are you saying that you're afraid of it?"

"Of course not…why would I be?"

"How about you're hollow powers? You were in total despair when your inner self tried to take over you."

Ichigo flinched. Checkmate.

"…Well it's not the same fear I had then…it's just…apprehension. This power is weird and I'm just not used to it, that's all…"

Rukia bit her lip. She knew that there was much more than that.

"Ichigo stop lying to yourself…what exactly are you afraid off?"

Ichigo knew that Rukia got him into a tight spot. He was cornered, he was trapped. There was no other option but to open up to Rukia.

"This whole thing is strange. Why did I regain my powers back all of the sudden? Why was Urahara so keen on having me master my new powers? It all doesn't make sense…

…it feels like something big is brewing up I can feel it."

Rukia sighed. "So that's what you're afraid of Ichigo…"

Ichigo was slightly annoyed at how she phrased that. "Why did I even bother telling you all this…"

However his complaints were drowned out by Rukia's own thoughts. It all made sense now, thought Rukia, the reason why the Seritei had not given her clear commands. How Urahara san looked so apprehensive the whole evening. Something was fishy…Ichigo was right, thought Rukia, but she never said it out loud. Agreeing with Ichigo in her mind was one thing but actually transforming those thoughts into words seemed like a daunting task.

"Ichigo don't worry…even if there is something big coming up, your friends are all here to help you. Don't carry the entire burden for yourself" reassured Rukia as she gave him a smile.

"I-I know that…" stuttered Ichigo. "It's just that…"

"Just what?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo opened his mouth but couldn't say the words that have been haunting his hearth.

He was so lonely and he didn't want it to happen again.

**I am so sorry that my updates have been kind of slow lately I hope you guys didn't suffer too long waiting for new chapters (Heh, If only my stories were actually that good) Anyways…I wanted to ask you guys what you think about the plot so far. Is it unclear? Are you following along? Did I change the original plot too much? The last thing I want to do is change the story completely so please share your opinion! I'll be waiting for your reviews! Oh by the way the movie that Ichigo was talking about was: "The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya" **

**Cheers!**

**-MC Kun**


End file.
